Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Alternate title:Sonic Adventure 3. Sonic begins to have strange dreams and a new villan appears. Please R&R. Chapter 18 is up!
1. The Beginning

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Gaa!!! Don't touch me lawyers!!!  
  
This takes place a few hours after Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"C'mon Sonic! It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"Yes it was, now leave me alone."  
  
"Sonic..."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Tails ran off whimpering.  
  
Sonic had been very depressed about Shadow's death. He had been staring out the window in ARK's control room for hours. Everyone had tried to cheer Sonic up, but to no avail.  
  
What have I done? Sonic thought. I shouldn't take my anger out on Tails!  
  
He turned around to apologize, but the instant he saw the escape capsule, he felt a sharp pain on his forehead!  
  
He began to scream!  
  
Sonic fell to the ground.  
  
Dream:  
  
Sonic saw himself inside an escape pod, just like earlier, when Eggman got the jump on him (in SA2). (for the full story, read my other fic, Aboard ARK)  
  
Sonic turned and saw Shadow and a blonde girl who looked about 14.  
  
A G.U.N. soldier ran in and shot the girl!  
  
"Hey!" Sonic yelled. Sonic jumped at the guard and preformed a homing attack, but he went right through him!  
  
"Maria!!!" Dream-Shadow yelled! He preformed a homing attack also and he knocked out the guard.  
  
The girl named Maria stood up and pressed a button and Dream-Sonic was ejected inside the capsule.  
  
"MARIA!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled his eyes snapping open.  
  
"Who's Maria?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"She's my cousin, you dolt!" Eggman said.  
  
"Wh-What happened?" Sonic stammered.  
  
"We heard you scream, and when we got here, you were lying on the floor." Amy said.  
  
"Why did you scream?" Rouge inquired  
  
"Oh, it's n-nothing, r-really."  
  
"Uh-huh" said Amy. She obviously didn't believe him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An orange echidna named Tikal looked up into the sky and saw a bright green flash.  
  
"What is that?" she asked as something fell from where the green flash had been moments earlier.  
  
Whatever was falling hit Angel Island moments later.  
  
It took Tikal a while to get to where the thing landed (this is the Angel Island from Sonic 3, Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic Advance, and Sonic Advance 2, not from Sonic Adventure)  
  
Inside the crater made by the thing that had been falling lay a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills.  
  
What is with Sonic's dream, how did Shadow survive, and what is Tikal doing back on Angel Island? These questions and more will be answered next chapter! (well, maybe not...)  
  
Next chapter soon! Please review! 


	2. Shadow, Tikal, Sonic and Ivo

Sorry for not updating sooner but, my computer ran out of memory, so I had to do a lot of renovating.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Super Shadow the Hedgehog was facing the Finalhazard.  
  
"Here I come, you creep!" Super Shadow yelled. He flew at top speed towards the orange lizard! The Finalhazard shot a beam at Super Shadow, but he dodged it.  
  
"Shadow, at this rate, your super form won't last!" Super Sonic yelled from the other side of the monster.  
  
The Finalhazard hit Super Shadow with a lot of pink eggs. Suddenly, Shadow discovered that he was out of rings! Shadow's glow began to fade.........  
  
"Maria, watch me, I will fulfill your wish!" Shadow yelled. He dug into his heart for enough power to win.........  
  
Shadow began to glow again! He flew at top speed, dodging all of the eggs and beams, and slammed headfirst into the red swelling on his enemy's neck!  
  
The Finalhazard went limp. It was over.  
  
"I must destroy all the evil the professor has created." Super Shadow said.  
  
Super Sonic and Super Shadow were flying up towards ARK (which was falling to Earth)  
  
"Shadow I beg of you........."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Give them a chance to be happy"  
  
"NOW SHADOW!" Super Sonic shouted.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Both hedgehogs yelled.  
  
"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you........." Super Shadow thought as he began to fall to Earth.  
  
"SHADOW!" Super Sonic yelled. He flew down to save Super Shadow. He grabbed Super Shadow's wrist, but Super Shadow slapped it away!  
  
As Shadow fell, he heard a voice.  
  
"Shadow..."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Shadow, use your power"  
  
"I don't deserve to live."  
  
"Gerald modified your memory, it wasn't your fault!"  
  
"You're right......... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.  
  
(Author's note: I know this happens a lot, but I thought this plot up before anyone wrote about Shadow using chaos control. In short, I did not steal this plot)  
  
Shadow woke up with an orange ecidena staring at him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Shadow yelled in surprise.  
  
Shadow jumped up, and to his surprise, he was in prefect condition, not a scratch on him.  
  
"How.........?"  
  
"When I found you, you were very hurt," she "so I healed you"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Like this:" her hands began to glow green.  
  
"You know magic?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are on Angel Island, home of the shrine of the Master Emerald."  
  
"THE MASTER EMERALD?!" Shadow fell over in shock. "So, that must mean you know Knuckles." He continued.  
  
"Yes, when he shattered the Master Emerald, I had to come back to the living world to keep Angel Island in the air." She said. "I'm Tikal, and you are...?  
  
"My name is Shadow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic was walking around ARK, wondering about the dream.  
  
"Sonic?" It was Eggman.  
  
"Oh, hi Eggman"  
  
"Please, call me Ivo, I hate the name Eggman"  
  
"Sure thing Ivo."  
  
"Sonic, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me; I'm a changed man now."  
  
"Ok........." Sonic told Ivo the entire dream.  
  
Ivo gasped "I remember reading something in my grandfather's diary! Come on!"  
  
Ivo ran off and Sonic followed.  
  
Please Review! (good or bad feedback is highly appreciated)  
  
Next chapter soon! 


	3. The First Battle

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
I forgot one thing; when Sonic and Shadow used chaos control on ARK, it caused a chain reaction that scattered the chaos emeralds around the earth.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Tikal?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you get me to station square?"  
  
"Sure, but I will only be able to stay for a second, because Angel Island will fall if I am gone for too long"  
  
Tikal began to chant something in a language Shadow had never heard before.  
  
Suddenly, they were in station square!  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"I must go now. Good luck, Shadow!"  
  
Tikal disappeared.  
  
Shadow looked around. He saw an elevator that led up to a door that said "Twinkle Park" above it.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!!"  
  
"NO WAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Shadow turned and saw a black echidna. He looked like Knuckles, except he had a tuft of hair on his chest like Shadow, and he didn't have gloves or shoes. But he did have spikes on his knuckles.  
  
The Black Echidna was chasing a frightened looking rabbit. She wore a red dress and was holding a chao with a bowtie and the purple chaos emerald.  
  
"Hey, Creep!" Shadow yelled at the echidna. "Pick on someone your own size!"  
  
"Sure; YOU!"  
  
The echidna through a punch at Shadow, but Shadow blocked it.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!!!"  
  
The chaos spear hit the echidna, knocking him over.  
  
"THAT'S IT! CHAOS BLAST!!!!"  
  
The echidna held out his hands and a huge blast of power flew at Shadow.  
  
Shadow grabbed the rabbit's emerald.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!" Shadow disappeared right before the Chaos Blast hit him.  
  
Shadow reappeared behind the echidna and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!!" With the power of the chaos emerald, the chaos spear was much more powerful than before. It hit the echidna, blasting him into a wall.  
  
When the echidna crawled out of the wall, Shadow kicked him in the stomach, hitting him to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" Shadow asked.  
  
"My name is Dusk, and I will be your death!"  
  
"Strange, I feel very alive. Heh, heh, heh"  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
"It's over, Dusk."  
  
"Quite contraire! It is just the beginning!! CHAOS BLAST!!!"  
  
The chaos blast hit a wall and sent huge chunks of cement falling at the rabbit and the chao!  
  
Shadow ran to the rabbit and the chao, picking them up, and running them to safety.  
  
Shadow turned, but Dusk was no where to be found.  
  
"DRAT!!!" Yelled Shadow. "HE GOT AWAY!!!" He looked at the rabbit. "Well, here's your emerald" he said as he gave her emerald back to her.  
  
"Thanks for saving me! I'm Cream and this is Cheese" She said.  
  
"Chao, Chao" Cheese said.  
  
Please Review! (good or bad feedback is highly appreciated)  
  
Next chapter soon! 


	4. Tails in trouble!

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
ARK control room: 1920 hours  
  
Sonic and Ivo ran into the control room. Sonic expected to see everyone there, but the only one there was Amy.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They all left a few hours ago." Ivo responded. "Amy would not leave without you though."  
  
Ivo inserted the disc of Gerald's dairy, and pressed 'play'.  
  
"I don't quite know what happed or what went wrong-"  
  
Ivo pressed 'rewind'  
  
"Ah, here we are." Said Ivo as he pressed 'play'.  
  
"I've done it! I have created another ultimate life form that is more stable than the Biolizard! It is a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes! He will be named 'Sonic' and-"  
  
Amy gasped and Sonic fell to his knees.  
  
"I... am a...faker!"  
  
Suddenly, Amy's cell phone rang!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"AMY! THIS IS TAILS! I NEED TO TALK TO SONIC! NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, jeesh, no need to yell."  
  
"It's Tails." Amy said as she handed her cell phone to Sonic.  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"SONIC! SOMEONE IS AT MY HOUSE! He's...he's hurting me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"SONIC! HURRY! PLEASE!"  
  
In the cell phone Sonic heard what sounded like a door being knocked down.  
  
"No! Stay back!" Tails yelled, probably to whoever knocked down the door.  
  
"SONIC HE-" The line went dead.  
  
"TAILS? TAILS?!"  
  
Sonic hung up.  
  
"Tails is in trouble!"  
  
Please review! Next chapter soon. 


	5. The Hedgehog

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop: 1915 hours  
  
Miles 'Tails' Prower was studying the light blue chaos emerald.  
  
Tails was building an emerald radar, in case he would need to track down the chaos emeralds, little did he know, he would need it much sooner than he thought.  
  
The door to the workshop opened and a green hedgehog with black shoes stepped in.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"Heh, you wish!"  
  
The hedgehog kicked Tails in the stomach and sent him flying!  
  
Tails slowly stood back up. "You're going down!" Tails said as he held up small cube. He pressed a button on the cube and it transformed into the Cyclone!  
  
Tails jumped into the Cyclone. "Cyclone engaged!"  
  
The hedgehog laughed. "Do you think you can defeat me with THAT?!"!  
  
"FIRE POWER LASER!!!!!"  
  
The Power Laser fired at the hedgehog, but he dodged it easily.  
  
'He's faster than Sonic!' Tails thought.  
  
The hedgehog held out his hands. "CHAOS BLAST!!!" Out of his hands shot the exact same attack that Dusk used on Shadow!  
  
The attack destroyed the Cyclone in one hit!  
  
Tails crawled out of the debris. "How *cough* did he *cough* do that?"  
  
Tails began to run.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tails pressed a secret button in a tile on a wall, opening a secret room. Tails ran inside the secret room and shut the door/wall.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY YOU!"  
  
'That should hold him for a while, but I'm gonna need help' Tails thought. "I know!" Tails reached for a phone and dialed Amy's number.  
  
Amy answered. "Hello?"  
  
"AMY! THIS IS TAILS! I NEED TO TALK TO SONIC! NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, jeesh, no need to yell."  
  
"Tails?" It was Sonic.  
  
"SONIC! SOMEONE IS AT MY HOUSE! He's...he's hurting me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"SONIC! HURRY! PLEASE!"  
  
Suddenly, the hedgehog knocked down the door!  
  
"No! Stay back!" Tails yelled, as the hedgehog walked slowly towards him  
  
"SONIC HE-" the hedgehog grabbed the phone and crushed it.  
  
"So...you thought you could outsmart me!" The hedgehog said in a rage as he slowly began to step towards Tails.  
  
Please review or I won't continue! 


	6. Sonic vs Dash

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Station Square: 1925 hours  
  
Knuckles the Echidna was in Station Square, heading back to Angel Island. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you seen Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
  
Knuckles turned around.  
  
"Knuckles?"  
  
"Shadow"  
  
"ICan'tBeliveYouAreAliveSonicWasSoSadAndSoWasEveryoneElseAnd..."  
  
"0.o"  
  
"^_^ Sorry. Hey, who are they?"  
  
"I'm Cream and this is Cheese"  
  
"Chao, Chao!"  
  
"So, do you know where Sonic is?" Shadow asked again.  
  
"No, but I do know who would!"  
  
Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop: 1927 hours  
  
Sonic entered the workshop. Tails was on the ground, his eyes were closed, he was bleeding, his arm appeared to be broken, and he wasn't moving. A green hedgehog with black shoes stood over Tails.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dash," the hedgehog said.  
  
"IF TAILS IS..." he couldn't bring himself to say the word. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic ran towards Dash, but he delivered a powerful uppercut to Sonic.  
  
"Sonic Wind!!!"  
  
Dash dodged it like it was nothing!  
  
Sonic did a flying kick at Dash! Dash caught Sonic's foot and flipped him to the ground.  
  
Sonic stood up and preformed a spindash, but Dash countered with one of his own.  
  
"This is getting old." Dash said, "Now I will finish you!"  
  
"Bring it on!" Sonic replied.  
  
"CHAOS BLAST!!!!"  
  
Sonic hit the ground, barley awake.  
  
"THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!" Dash yelled "The same Sonic the Hedgehog who stopped Chaos?! The same Sonic the Hedgehog who destroyed the giant lizard?! You make me sick! You are just a weakling!"  
  
Then Sonic lost conciseness.  
  
Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop: 1935 hours  
  
Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese entered the workshop.  
  
They all gasped. Sonic and Tails were on the ground, and very injured. Not only that, but Sonic was wearing airshoes, anklets, and bracelets, just like Shadow!  
  
Please review or I won't continue! 


	7. The Aftermath & The Hunt is On!

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
It's time to answer reviews! YAY!  
  
Guardian of the Wind Diamond: Sonic is not going through a major personality change, but he is accepting being the Ultimate Lifeform, but he will be acting a little more like Shadow (But he could go through a personality change later. Who knows? I don't!).  
  
Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop: 1024 hours: The day after the last chapter:  
  
Sonic opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys! Sonic's coming to!"  
  
Shadow, Knuckles, Tails with his left arm in a sling, a rabbit and a chao were gathered around Sonic, who was in a bed, covered in bandages.  
  
"What's going on?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We found you and Tails in the workshop, very hurt. Tails just woke up a few minutes ago.  
  
Everything that happened since the dream (from chapter one for those who forgot) flooded back to Sonic.  
  
"How's Tails?" Sonic asked  
  
"Good, except his arm is broken."  
  
"Well, at least he's alive."  
  
Mystic Ruins: Jungle Place (you know, where Big lives): 1025 hours  
  
"Ooh... I hate this! Why did Sonic leave us here to get lost while he ran off?!" Amy shouted as she trudged along.  
  
"Now Amy, We just would have slowed Sonic down," Ivo explained "I'm sure that once Tails is safe, Sonic will come and get us."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop: 1030 hours:  
  
Everyone had just finished telling the others of the adventures and Sonic had told them of his battle with Dash.  
  
"Shadow, there is something a have to tell you." Sonic said weakly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am the Ultimate Lifeform"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shadow yelled. "No, it's not true!!!!!!"  
  
Shadow ran off.  
  
"Wait for me Shadow!" Cream shouted as she ran after him.  
  
"He's taking it really hard" Knuckles said.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Sonic said impatiently "Dash stole the chaos emerald, Dusk wants them too, and we need to get the rest before they do!"  
  
"Don't worry." Tails said as he held up the purple chaos emerald.  
  
"Isn't that Cream's emerald?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Yeah, she gave it to me" Tails explained "Dash and Dusk want the emeralds, but I can use this one to power my new emerald radar, and we'll be able to find the emeralds before they can!"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
I finally got the plot going! Yay! Please review or I won't continue! Also, I will try to answer your questions, but I won't give away anything important that may happen. 


	8. Knuckles the Gullable

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
????: 1040 hours:  
  
"Dash, I've found a chaos emerald." Dusk said as he handed the gray chaos emerald to him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Dash, Sonic and his friends have been seen in station square. I thought you said you killed Sonic and Tails!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"It's obvious you haven't!"  
  
"Sonic and his friends are becoming a nuisance. We must kill them before they can stop us."  
  
"Don't worry; I have a plan"  
  
A/N: By the way, Dash and Dusk are partners, but Dash is the leader (kind of like Sonic and Knuckles).  
  
Station Square: 1100 hours:  
  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were following the radar, when suddenly Knuckles heard a noise in an ally.  
  
"Hello?" Knuckles said. Just then, a door opened and a dark figure grabbed Knuckles and pulled him in!  
  
Station Square: 1105 hours:  
  
"I thought Knuckles was with you!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"I thought he was with YOU" Tails yelled back. Suddenly, Knuckles preformed a flying kick at Sonic's head!  
  
"You knucklehead! Why'd ya do that?" Sonic said standing up angrily.  
  
"Don't think I don't know!" Knuckles shouted "Dusk told me all about yours and Tails' plan to take the chaos emeralds, destroy the master emerald, make ME kill Dash and Dusk, and then you rule the world"  
  
"Knuckles you idiot!" Sonic shot back "If that's anyone's plan, it's theirs!"  
  
"No more tricks Sonic! I will kill you and Tails to help Dash and Dusk save the world."  
  
"FINE! Bring it on Knucklehead!  
  
Please review or I won't continue!  
  
By the way, I make the chapters small so I can get them out faster, but I plan to make the next one a really long fight scene, which means a LONG chapter! Yay! But if I do that the next chapter may not be up as quick as the rest. I'll say it again, please review or I won't continue! 


	9. Sonic vs Knuckles & Enter Havic

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
This chapter is co-written by Anthony Chapter 9:  
  
Station Square: 1108 hours:  
  
Knuckles ran towards Sonic, and threw a punch at Sonic's face.  
  
"You'll have to be faster than that to hit me!" Sonic said from the top of a building.  
  
"You're right. Thunder Arrow!"  
  
Huge bolts of lightning hit Sonic, and sent him flying.  
  
"That's it! Your going down!" Shouted Sonic as he ran towards Knuckles and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Knuckles threw a punch at Sonic's chest, and since the Thunder Arrow weakened Sonic, Sonic could only partially dodge, and got two huge gashes on his chest.  
  
As Sonic put his fingers over the open wound he gave a little grin, "Good job Knucklehead, now it's my turn!" Sonic yelled throwing his hands up in the air and yelled, "Sonic Wind!"  
  
In mire seconds Knuckles was in a tornado of high-speed winds, but do to Sonic's weaken state, he had to drop his hand to hold the wound on his chest; in less than a Sonic second, the winds seemed to shift directions, keeping Knuckles and Sonic trapped within it,  
  
"AH! What's happening?!" Random on lookers yelled seeing what was happening.  
  
In five minutes the wind had died down, revealing the two much weakened battlers.  
  
"Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails shouted as he ran up to Sonic and Knuckles who were lying on the ground.  
  
"Sonic you idiot!" Knuckles said weakly "Why did you attack YOURSELF when you used the Sonic Wind?"  
  
"You idiot! I didn't do it!" Sonic said just as weakly.  
  
"Heh, heh heh. But I did." Said a sinister voice. It was creature that looked like a black version of Chaos. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown jeans. He had talons for hands, and huge dragon wings that where as big as him.  
  
"Why you!" Tails shouted as he charged towards the creature.  
  
"Heh. You're pathetic." The creature said as his green eyes began to glow.  
  
Suddenly, Tails sling unraveled, and his broken arm flopped down uselessly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Tails yelled as he keeled over in pain, clutching his arm.  
  
The creature's eyes began to glow again and Cream's purple emerald appeared in his hand. "Now that I have what I came from, I will now take my leave."  
  
"Hey boss! You got the emerald yet?!" Dusk asked, walking out of an alleyway.  
  
"Boss?!" Knuckles shouted, surprised "So this was all a trick!"  
  
"Dusk, you idiot!" The creature shouted as his eyes began to glow and he and Dusk disappeared.  
  
????: 1115 hours  
  
Dusk was on the ground, twitching in pain.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY HIDDEN?!"  
  
"B-boss I'm sorry." Dusk said terrified.  
  
"NOW KNUCKLES KNOWS THAT SONIC IS THE GOOD GUY!" The creature continued. His eyes stopped glowing, and Dusk stopped twitching, breathing heavily. "No matter. Your mistake wasn't that important. We can still stop Sonic and his friends. THEY WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF HAVIC!"  
  
Please review or I won't continue!!!! 


	10. A Shadow of a Dream

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter ten:  
  
It was dark and raining, not the greatest place for a hedgehog to be, it had been a week since Sonic and the others had encountered Havic.  
  
Shadow was walking along the edge of Emerald Coast, thinking to himself, 'How could Sonic be the true Ultimate Life form? Were all of my memories of Maria and the ARK just an illusion? No, it couldn't be. it all seems so real in my mind.'  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic said standing behind him,  
  
"How did you find me?" Shadow asked,  
  
"That's not important, look, you might not be the ultimate life form, but you still stopped the Biolizard, and I think that counts for something,"  
  
"Maybe, but if I'm not Shadow the Ultimate Life Form, then who, or what I'm I?"  
  
"Who knows, but if you wish to prove you are worthy of the title Ultimate Life Form, beat me in a race,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you think that you are the Ultimate Life, then beat me in a race, Emerald Coast is like a long race coarse, beat me to the end of it and you will be called the Ultimate Life Form without any questions,"  
  
"Your on hedgehog!"  
  
As the two racers prepared for the race to the end of Emerald Coast(A/N: the same coarse Sonic when though in SA) they decided once the first thunder was heard the race would begin. They didn't have to wait long, for as soon as they took their places, thunder was heard by Shadow and he took off, followed by Sonic.  
  
The two Hedgehogs raced onward, Shadow wanting to prove he was the true Ultimate Life. If anyone was to see the race, they could only see two blurs, one black, the other blue, but the two 'hogs saw each other, in fact, they could see everything, each rain drop, they could even see each others every leg movements, the whole world seemed to stop; the two hedgehogs had long since broken the sound barrier, and were going faster than ever possible, they had all ready past the speed of Chaos Control.  
  
The two racers soon were past the set goal, running across the water, their speeds seeming impossible, but for Shadow and Sonic, it was just fun. Sonic gave Shadow a look that met they should turn around and go back to the finish line. Shadow looked back saying ok, but with them both running across water, if they slowed down even barley, they would fall in. Shadow managed to turn quick enough, but poor Sonic wasn't lucky enough, as he slowed down and fell in. Shadow seeing this out of the corner of his eye quickly turned around to help his friend, even knowing he could only help him by diving in as well. Shadow dived in on instinct and swam to the blue hedgehog and grabbed him, then swam to the surface as fast as he could, and as soon he reached the top with the blue hedgehog beside him, he woke up.  
  
The black hedgehog woke up with a jolt, "What the. that was all a dream?" Shadow asked out loud, "That was way to intense to be a dream." The black hedgehog stood up and saw that he was sleeping on the edge of Emerald Coast. The hedgehog thought on it for a minute and decided that the dream was trying to tell him something. So he ran, but not from his fear of not being the Ultimate Life, but to find the others, it was time he faced Sonic once and for all.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~ Damn, that chapter was long. Hey all, it's Anthony, but call me Daikonran, I wrote this whole chapter cause Cyberbanjo had one heck of a writers block, so I stepped in to lend a hand. Yeah, sorry it took so long, had to go back and read some of the other chapters to see how I wanted this to be written, but I think it was worth the wait, don't you? One last thing, if you didn't read the last chapter, nine, then go read it, it holds the key to the next chapter (FanFiction.net had some kinda glitch, so it didn't show up, unless you went to CyberBanjo's profile). Read and review so I can see how my writing is, if people like it, I'll put some of my stuff up. And remember, if you can't beat 'em, eat 'em! All characters © to SEGA 


	11. Shadow's Emerald

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Shadow was running into Station Square when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure, it was his old partner Rouge the Bat. Rouge turned around to see Shadow running at her,  
  
"Shadow!" She yelled waving her hand getting him to stop.  
  
"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked coming to a stop.  
  
"I'm investigating a trail of robberies that have been popping up all over the city,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A thief has been stealing the Chaos Emeralds, but what are you doing here, I thought you were dead?"  
  
"Alive and kicking, I'm looking for Sonic and the others,"  
  
"I just saw Sonic, he was looking for the Chaos Emerald at city hall,"  
  
"Then lets go there, Sonic might need help,"  
  
"I'm coming too,"  
  
And with that the two were off to city hall to find Sonic, but they didn't know what waited up the road for them, "AHH! Help! It's Chaos!" The two heard this and made a mad dash to where the people were running from, they saw Sonic and Knuckles in their fighter stances in front of Havic,  
  
"Fools! You can't stop me from getting that emerald!" Havic yelled at the hedgehog and echidna,  
  
"Bah! You won't be getting any more emeralds as long as we're around!" Sonic yelled unleashing a homing attack on Havic,  
  
"Then so be it," Havic chuckled to himself, his eyes beginning to glow. Sonic vanished right in front of Havic,  
  
"NO!" Knuckles yelled unleashing a fury of mad punches, but like Sonic, Knucks disappeared before any attacks landed on Havic.  
  
The bat and black 'hog had no choice but to watch in horror as their friends disappeared in front of this beast,  
  
"Oh hell no!" Shadow said, "He. was mine." Then the black 'hog ran at full speed to Havic. Havic only had time to see the black hedgehog slam into him at full speed,  
  
"Fool! You should have stayed out of this, now you shall suffer a much worse fate than your friends!" Havic said as his eyes began to glow, but unlike the others, Shadow remained there.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Shadow said almost taunting Havic to hit him,  
  
"Ah, so you have powers of your own, I'm impressed black one, but you will never uses them again!" Havic yelled his hand extending and going strait into Shadow's heart,  
  
"You are full of darkness, I can feel it, but you have something I seek!" Havic said his claw hand returning to him and in it was a Chaos Emerald. "You have served your purpose, now be gone!" Havic said unleashing a shock wave blowing Shadow back.  
  
Dusk came out of the building with the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hands, "Boss! I got it!"  
  
"Excellent!" Havic said and him and Dusk disappeared.  
  
"Shadow!" Rouge said helping him up to his feet.  
  
"Quick, we must find the others!" He said heading to the train station.  
  
~*~*~*~ Daikonran here again, I don't know if Cyberbanjo will use this chapter or not, I just did it to forget about my homework for a few minutes, which I'll be getting back to soon. Later all, and all the people on my show aren't strange, you are! 


	12. The Super Emeralds

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 12: WHAT!?  
  
Shadow and Rouge were riding the train to Tails' workshop, Shadow was staring out the window and Rouge was thinking about the emerald Havic had took from Shadow, 'What was that all about anyway?' she thought, 'How could Shadow have a Chaos Emerald and not know it?' 'Was it really a Chaos Emerald?' 'Maybe it was the fake that Tails made, no, it wouldn't have let Sonic and Shadow go super.' As lots of questions kept racing in her mind, with different answers being shot down, Shadow noticed this,  
  
"What's up, Rouge?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just wondering, what was that emerald was all about,"  
  
"I don't know, but I do feel weaker, like something was taken from me, from my soul,"  
  
'That rules out the fake,' she thought,  
  
"Shadow..." She was cut off by the speakers,  
  
"Now at the Mystic Ruins,"  
  
As the two got up and out of the train they raced off to Tails' workshop.  
  
Tails was messing around with his emerald radar and an emerald (the dark blue one) that he had found the other day. Suddenly the door flew open and Shadow and Rouge came in,  
  
"Shadow, Rouge? What are you doing here?" The fox asked,  
  
"No time to explain Sonic and Knuckles have been..." Rouge began but was cut off by a deep dark voice,  
  
"Ah... not true... we have all the time in the world..." The voice was coming from Shadow,  
  
Tails fell out of his seat, "What! Who are you!?"  
  
"I am the Keeper of the Seven Super, and I have come to warn you, for a great danger is looming on the horizon,"  
  
"Eggman! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Tails yelled jumping back up on his seat,  
  
"Haha, foolish fox boy, Eggman has nothing to do with this! Let me back up, Shadow was not created by Ivo's grandfather, Gerald couldn't even get his bio-hedgehog working! I created my body and replaced it with Shadow's!"  
  
"But Sonic was the one created! He is the only blue hedgehog around!" Tails jumping out of his seat  
  
"Not true, Shadow was a blue hedgehog, before I wakened with in him,"  
  
"But what are these Seven Super things you said that you keep?" Rouge asked taking a seat beside Tails,  
  
"I believe your fox friend knows what I'm talking about, unless that was some other mutant fox using my power to go Super" The Keeper said pointing at Tails,  
  
"The Seven Super Emeralds!!!" Tails cried, "I forgot all about them!"  
  
"Yes, as many have, even the Keeper of the Seven Chaos hasn't spoken of them,"  
  
"Knucks?" Tails asked,  
  
"No! He isn't the true Keeper of the Seven Chaos, Chaos is,"  
  
"Chaos!? You must tell us more!" Tails yelled again,  
  
"Alas, I've grown tired, I must rest..."  
  
"But we have to know of the evil you spoke of!" Rouge said standing up,  
  
"Find the Keeper of Time... she can use the Time Stones to return my strength..."  
  
"Time Stones!" Tails cried again remembering the story of Little Planet.  
  
And with that, The Keeper of the Seven Super fell to the ground giving Shadow his strength back. Rouge and Tails put Shadow on a bed and Rouge explained what had happened to Tails,  
  
"What?! We must fine them!" Tails yelled heading for the door,  
  
"No, we must first get Shadow up before we leave, we still don't know what the Keeper meant," Rouge said grabbing Tails' arm.  
  
So the two sat down sat down to wait for Shadow to awaken. But like the Keeper said, trouble was happening, over were Havic, Duck, and Dash were hiding,  
  
"Excellent! Soon everything will be complete!" Havic laughed in a sinister voice,  
  
"Yeah, only a few more emeralds left!" Dusk said counting the emeralds,  
  
"Don't worry... they'll come to us! Right Hedgehog? Haha!" Havic laughed looking over at the blue hedgehog and echidna in energy shackles,  
  
"You won't get away with this you mad man!" Sonic yelled trying to get out,  
  
"Oh, I will! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Havic said letting out another laugh,  
  
"Knuckles why aren't you truing to get out too!" the blue 'hog said turning to his friend,  
  
"You'll see," Knux said, "Just keep your cool spiky"  
  
"And don't think I've forgotten you red fuzz ball!'  
  
"Why you!" Knuckles yelled trying to break out off his chains,  
  
"So much for keeping your cool, Dread Locks*," Sonic said rolling his eyes  
  
"We have five of the Seven Chaos Emeralds! Now it's just a matter of waiting," Havic said leaning back in his chair,  
  
"He smart ass, did you miss count the one in your hand?" Sonic said,  
  
"Fool! This isn't a Chaos Emerald!" Havic said,  
  
"Then what is it?" Sonic and Locks** both asked eyes growing bigger,  
  
"Ha, think back a few years, you'll remember, not like you've gotta be anywhere any time soon, haha," Havic said with another laugh,  
  
"The Super Emeralds! But I thought they were destroyed!" Knuckles said,  
  
"No way Locks, I used them to go Hyper to defeat Ivo!, but they should have been destroyed a long time ago" Sonic said,  
  
'Fools, the lot of them, they have no idea the power I plan to unleash...' Havic thought to himself. ~*~*~ Ok, sorry that took so long, I've been really busy and I wouldn't let Cyberbanjo touch the story yet. Still don't think I will. I put the little * symbols to remind me to say that Dread Lock or Locks is my nickname for Knuckles. Oh just because some people might not know as much as me, the Super Emeralds are from Sonic 3 and Knuckles, the Time Stones are from Sonic CD and the whole "Keeper of the Seven Super" and all that is just how I view it, Cyberbanjo wants this so later ~Daikonran 


	13. Havic's Secret & Return of Tikal

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Hey Cyberbanjo here! I'm finally back!!!!!!!!! (crickets chirp) Well, I'm writing this chapter anyway! (gets hit by a rock) CURSE YOU DAIKONRAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Mystic Ruins: Jungle place: 2005 hours  
  
"THE LADDER!!!!!! WE'RE SAVED!!!!!!!!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Riiight"  
  
"Shut up Ivo!"  
  
Havic's quarters: 2010 hours  
  
"Havic, I am growing impatient. Have you collected the chaos emeralds yet?"  
  
"I'll have them all soon" Havic responded to the disembodied voice.  
  
Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop: 2020  
  
"Tails!" Amy yelled, bursting in.  
  
"Tails, are you all right?" Ivo asked. "We heard your message and- Shadow?" Ivo said noticing Shadow in a bed, unconscious.  
  
Tails and Rouge explained everything.  
  
"MY GRANDFATHER DIDN'T CREATE SHADOW?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The Time Stones? I remember those." Amy said.  
  
"But how are we going to get to Never Lake?" Rouge asked. "Tails arm is broken so he can't fly the Tornado, none of us can use Chaos Control, and I don't see the Egg-o-matic anywhere!"  
  
"I think I can help." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Tikal?!" Tails shouted in surprise.  
  
"Yes, now let me see your arm."  
  
"Uhh... okay." Tails said extending his broken arm as best as he could.  
  
Tikal began to chant in ancient echidna tongue and her hands began to glow green along with Tails' broken arm. After a few seconds, Tails took his arm out of his sling and examined it.  
  
"Whoa, it's perfect!" Tails exclaimed happily.  
  
Next, Tikal walked over to Shadow and as her hands began to glow green, so did Shadow's whole body.  
  
"Wh-What?" Shadow said opening his eyes.  
  
"ONWARD TO NEVER LAKE!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Whatever." Shadow said rolling his eyes.  
  
Well! Wasn't that chappy GREAT?! (Gets hit by more rocks.) Never mind. Anyway, I have a contest for all of you! If you review this chapter, you will enter a prize drawing where the winner gets to be an honorary beta- reader YAY! And you will receive a cameo appearance in one of my and Daikonran's fan fictions!!!!!! So get reviewing!!!!!!! 


	14. Amy's Secret & Enter the Chaotix

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure Chapter 14 Eggman's Mystic Ruin's Base:   
  
Everyone had left Tails' workshop and gone to Ivo's Mystic Ruins base to get a machine that could get them to Never Lake,  
  
"I don't like this place," Amy said looking into a green status tube.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't be here long," Rouge said.  
  
Ivo and Tails had left Amy, Rouge, and Tikal in the main room while they when to look for a ship,  
  
"Hey, where's Shadow?" Amy asked seeing that he wasn't with them.  
  
"He when to look for Sonic and Knuckles," Tikal said, "I told him that they were somewhere in Station Square still, but I don't know anywhere specifically."  
  
Tails and Ivo came back into the room and announced that they found a ship that could get them to Never Lake before sundown,  
  
"To think, I made this ship to capture Sonic," Ivo chuckled.  
  
"Times have changed Ivo,' Amy said in a strange voice.  
  
"What?" Ivo asked taking note of that voice.  
  
"Nothing," Amy said, not knowing that she had said that in an odd voice.  
  
The group when to the ship and took off to Never Lake. Meanwhile, in Station Square, Shadow was looking for clues to where Sonic and Knuckles had gone, when he got to city hall, he saw the police inspecting the scene were the Chaos Emerald had been stolen. Shadow went up to the chief and asked if they knew anything, but they refused to tell him anything, "Why can't you tell me anything!" Shadow demanded.  
  
"Sorry, kid, we're not aloud to tell anything to civilians," the cop said.  
  
"Why I outta." Shadow began but was tapped on the shoulder,  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Are you Shadow the Hedgehog?"  
  
"I am, who are you?"  
  
"Vector! I found him!"  
  
"What?" Shadow asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I apologias, I am Vector the Crocodile and this is Espio the Chameleon, we are from the Chaotix Detective Agency," Vector explained.  
  
"We were hired to investigate the disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds, and in the processes we have heard that you might know something," Espio said.  
  
"I know a lot about the Chaos Emeralds but I'm trying to find my friends," Shadow said.  
  
"If you tell us what you know, we'll help you find them," Victor said.  
  
"Ok, you got a deal," Shadow said, shaking Victor's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Daikonran here. I'M SO FRICKIN' SORRY!!!!!!! I WOULD have wrote this sooner, but I thought CyberBanjo was writing this one .. Well, if it wasn't for Sonic Heroes, the Chaotix wouldn't be in here, they don't play a big part, but we will see them a lot in Chaos is Power 2. Oh no, I've said too much! ~Daikonran 


	15. Havic and Chaos

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Chaotix Detective Agency  
  
Espio and Vector took Shadow to their agency were they exchanged information,  
  
"So, Shadow, what do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?" Vector said sitting down in his chair.  
  
"After you tell us about the Chaos Emeralds, we will help you locate your friends," Espio said getting Shadow a chair.  
  
"Why do you wish to know about the Seven Chaos," said Shadow in that odd tone.  
  
"Hm, I sense a powerful spirit in this room," Espio said.  
  
"You are correct, I am the Keeper of the Seven Super," said the Keeper.  
  
"So, it's not a legend then, there is a Keeper, "Espio said.  
  
"Yes, but you are in the middle of a power struggle, Havic the Dark Dragon is looking for the Chaos Emeralds, so far he has five, and he also has one of the Super Energies."  
  
"Super Energies?"  
  
"Yes, the Super Emeralds are just grey stones without the energies of Chaos Emeralds,"  
  
"But that doesn't add up then, if they need Chaos Emeralds energies then how does he have an energy?"  
  
"Hmm..." was the only sound heard for the next few minutes as the Keeper of the Seven Super just stared out the window.  
  
"Well?" Vector said getting a little ticked at wait.  
  
"... Everyone has a destiny... but some have a greater calling..."  
  
Havic's Hide-out  
  
"What is Havic up to in there?" Dusk asked Dash who were staring at the door to Havic's room.  
  
"I don't know, lets take a look..." Dash said as he and Dusk peeked threw the door. As the two looked threw the door they saw something they never could have expected, not only was Havic in the room, but he was talking to the aqua life form, Chaos, or, what appeared to be Chaos, but it was clear this was the spirit of the great being, not at his awesome peek of Perfect Chaos, at least... not yet...  
  
"Chaos, the final two Chaos Emeralds will soon be obtained and you shall be returned to your full glory!" Havic crackled, "Those two idiots Dusk and Dash don't even realize they are just pawns!"  
  
The two just looked down in disbelief, they all was thought that Havic would keep his promise to give them the ultimate power of chaos, but they were just as easily tricked as that red echidna.  
  
The two just shut the door and when down to the room were Sonic, Knuckles, and the five Chaos emeralds were at. Sonic and Knuckles just looked dumbfound as Dusk and Dash unlocked their energy shackles and gave them the five Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Sonic spat out as Dusk and Dash pushed them out threw the door.  
  
"We are getting out of here, and YOU are going to take us to Never Lake," Dusk said pointing at Sonic.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Knuckles said angrily at the two.  
  
"We let you go, gave you the Chaos Emeralds, and you told you were your friends are going, the least you can do is get us outta here," Dash said.  
  
"Fine, everyone hold on, this one will take a lot, Chaos Control!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted as the five Chaos Emeralds he held in his hands glowed a bright color and they vanished.  
  
R&R! 


	16. The Gang's All Here

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Chaotix Detective Agency: 2128 hours  
  
"What?!" Shadow and Espio said, looking in the same direction.  
  
"What is it?" Vector asked.  
  
"I just felt a huge discharge of Chaos Energy." Espio responded.  
  
"Yeah, it felt like someone used the Chaos Control" Shadow continued.  
  
"Whoever they are, they appear to be at Never Lake" Said Espio.  
  
'NEVER LAKE!?" Shadow exclaimed. "That's where the others are going too!"  
  
"Well, let's go then!" Said a voice. When the others turned, they saw it was Cream.  
  
Never Lake: 2130 hours  
  
Sonic, Knuckles, Dash, and Dusk appeared in a flash of green light.  
  
"Why did you want us to come here?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Havic said there was a huge power source here that he wanted destroyed." Dusk said. "This may be our best bet to win."  
  
"That power source is probably the Time Stones-" Sonic began but in the distance, he noticed a huge machine that looked a bit like the Egg Carrier. "What's that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"EGGMAN!" Knuckles yelled, "Oh, he never gives up!"  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions." Dash said calmly. "Let him make the first move."  
  
They huge ship landed, and out came Ivo, Amy, Tails, and Tikal.  
  
"SONIC!" Amy yelled, running up to him, giving him a HUG OF DEATH!  
  
(A/N: Daikonran is probably the only one who will get this joke)  
  
"Amy! Watch out!" Tails yelled. "Dash and Dusk are here!!!" He preformed a flying kick at them, but suddenly stopped in midair! "TIKAL! LET ME GO!" Tails shouted to her.  
  
"I've scanned their minds. Their motives are good." She answered, magically lowering Tails to the ground.  
  
"You can read minds?" Knuckles asked nervously. "You're really creepy."  
  
"Why are you working with them anyway?" Ivo asked.  
  
"Long story." Sonic and Knuckles said together.  
  
"Riiiiiiing!" It was Amy's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy, it's Shadow. Listen someone else is at Never Lake. You'd better be careful."  
  
"It's okay, it's just Sonic and Knux."  
  
Shadow breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, Sonic will come get you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, Sonic it's-"  
  
"Shadow, I know."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"I don't really know. Shadow is like a brother to me. For instance, the first time I saw him use Chaos Control, I could actually see him."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Say something! You fake Hedgehog!" Sonic yelled, running at Shadow.  
  
"Chaos Control!"  
  
The emerald glowed and Shadow disappeared. Just for a second, Sonic could see Shadow out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Wow! He's fast!" Sonic said, seeing Shadow on top of a far off building. "Hey, It's not his speed! He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Be right back!" Sonic yelled, grabbing and emerald "Chaos Control!!!"  
  
Sonic appeared by a phone booth in Station Square. Shadow was in the booth, Cream, Rouge, a chameleon, and a crocodile were on the outside of it.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic greeted them.  
  
"SONIC!" Cream, Rouge, and Shadow yelled.  
  
"'Sup! Well, grab hold. Hey, are they coming too?" Sonic asked, gesturing to Espio and Vector.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"'Kay. LETS GO!!!!"  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Sonic and Shadow yelled.  
  
They appeared at Never Lake in a bright flash. Once there, everyone filled the others in on what's been going on.  
  
A huge rumbling was heard. Everyone looked into the sky to see Little Planet.  
  
"It is time." A strange voice said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
D'ya like it!? It is I, Cyberbanjo! *gets hit by rocks* Ow... REVIEW! *Feints* 


	17. The Keeper Of The Time Stones

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure 

Chapter 17

Never Lake: 2200 hours

"Who said that!?" Knuckles yelled, spinning around.

"**It is the Keeper of the Time Stones."**The Keeper of the Seven Super said through Shadow.

"But it's AMY!" Sonic exclaimed, gesturing at the pink hedgehog.

Sonic was correct. It was Amy, but she was speaking in a different voice, it was still female, but it did not seem any living creature could have that voice (which of course was true).

"_A great danger looms over the horizon." _The Keeper of Time Stones said.

(A/N: From now on, The Keeper of the Seven Super will speak in **bold **and The Keeper of the Time Stones will speak in _italics. _Also, just like Chaos is named after what he keeps, so are Super and Time)

"It was YOU who told me that 'times had changed.' I recognize that voice!" Ivo said in sudden realization.

"You are correct, Ivo" "It has been long a while, Time" "Far too long if I may say so. Super" 

"Wait a minute!" Tails said. "I know how Shadow was chosen by Super, but why Amy?"

"_It's really very simple" _Time began. _"When Ivo Robotnik first attacked Little Planet, my original host's body was killed, reducing me to a spirit, unable to do anything but watch and listen. Unfortunately, I am bound to Little Planet and cannot leave it unless I have a host, and even then, if they move too far from Little Planet, or if it disappears after the 24 hours it spends in this world, I will go along with it, until my host body returns to Never Lake at the right time of year. Anyway, I searched all over the planet for an adequate host, but all I found was machines. Eventually, I came upon a sad little pink hedgehog, being held captive by Dr. Robotnik. I fused my conscience with hers, but with the Time Stones stuck in the special zone, I could do nothing but continue to watch from Amy Rose's eyes. I did not despair, though, because, for once I could see the future quite clearly. A blue hedgehog named Sonic would rescue Amy and me soon, not only that, but he would retrieve the Time Stones. We were saved, just as I predicted, but Sonic took us away from Little Planet before I could say anything and ran off. When Little Planet disappeared, my power to speak through Amy faded, and I left with Little Planet. From then on though, I could still see Amy's thoughts and what she saw and I even gave her the ability to conjure up her Piko-piko hammer at will."_

"You call that SIMPLE?" Ivo asked, flabbergasted. "But if you must stay near Little Planet, how could you speak through Amy all the way in the Mystic Ruins?"

"_I believe it is because you all where near to home of one of the three keepers. Chaos of Angel Island. When the host body of one of the three keepers is near the home of another, it is when their body becomes more powerful than ever, and they are also the most in tune with the keeper within them and it is the time they are most likely able to join consciences with their keeper."_

"Wait!" Tikal said suddenly. "I took Chaos to another dimension with me! Should I have allowed him to find another host body?"

"**No." **Super said. **" Chaos needs no host body, because he can create his own body out of water. Besides, after he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds for the first time-"**

"_That is enough, Super." _Time said. _"They will learn soon enough."_

"One last question," Espio said. "Where to YOU live Super?"

"**My home was destroyed a long time ago in the ancient echidna tribe's quest for power. The time stones were never found by the impure ones, but with my home gone, the energy in the Super Emeralds became limited, and they eventually lost power after being used by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. The only way to restore their power is with the power of the Time Stones."**

"This is way too weird!" Knuckles thought aloud. "Gerald didn't create Shadow, Sonic is the Ultimate Life Form, the Super Emeralds have lost power, but if fixed, they will be even stronger and Shadow and Amy are the host bodies of spirits who keep items we used in the past!"

"That about sums it up." Tails said.

"Listen, Keeper" Rouge began. "As you know, we need the Time Stones to restore the power of Super here, so, if you could just fork them over, we'll be on our way."

"_I am afraid that I can not, because even the full power of the Super Emeralds may not be enough to save you from what looms in the close future"_

"Well, we'd have a better chance than if we didn't!" Sonic retorted angrily. "I saved Little Planet once! You owe me Keeper! Hand over the stones!"

Everyone was shocked at how Sonic had just acted, he never acted so... angry; Especially for no reason!

"_I cannot help you with this anger in your heart Sonic. I know you have been feeling it for a long while now, and you and I both know where it comes from."_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sonic retorted.

"_It comes from uncertainty. I do know that you need the help of the Time Stones to help Super, so I will send you back in time to the most important and most difficult moment of your life. The importance of that event is still unknown to you, but you must learn of it. Otherwise, the future may catch you off guard. I also think that it will cure you from your anger." _

"Whatever! Let's just get it over with!" Sonic shouted impatiently.

Time smiled gently and said _"Time Stones! Give me your power!" _The stones flew down from Little Planet and began circling her. A beam of light formed in her hands and fired at Sonic.

When Sonic's vision cleared, he gasped. He knew exactly where, and when he was.

Wow! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but with the combination of one heck of writer's block, Christmas, Christmas presents, my new dog, and my other stories, I have been neglecting this one. From now on, I am really going to try hard on finishing Chaos Is Power, Bad Future and Darkness 2 (SA2: The Novel is basically just for when I am bored and have writers block, so it won't be updated much) and I won't make any new stories until then (although I do have some good ideas for a Tales of Symphonia story, a Super Smash Brothers story and a Banjo-Kazooie/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, which I REALLY WANT TO WRITE!!!!!). By the way, if you like to draw, head over to my other story, "Bad Future" and enter the contest on it. I have NO entrants yet, so it would be an easy way to win! Please? (sad puppy dog face). The next chapter's gonna rock! Oh no! I've said too much!


	18. Battle in the Past

Chaos is Power: Sonic's Greatest Adventure 

Chapter 18

? hours

Sonic felt the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds coursing through his veins. He was in a flooded Station Square, staring up at the huge water creature, Chaos. He should have felt fear or excitement, but in truth, he was calmer than he had been in days. Here, there wasn't the pressure of being the Ultimate Life Form; he was just Super Sonic the Hedgehog. He'd also forgotten how comfortable his old shoes were before he started advertising for Soap Shoes™

Sonic smiled broadly as soared through the air. It was amazing how fighting a giant water beast could relieve stress. And speaking of Chaos...

Sonic launched at Chaos, a blue aura surrounding him because of his lightning fast speed.

"Take this you big drip!" Sonic laughed, flying through Chaos' liquid scull, and punching his brain.

Chaos howled with pain, and merged with the water flooding the city and appeared far away from Sonic on completely the other side of Station Square.

"You can't run from me!" Sonic laughed launching at Chaos, reaching him in about a second (which was very impressive, considering how big Station Square was).

Chaos roared and fired a barrage of orange balls of energy at Super Sonic, all of which were dodged.

"Is that the best you've got!" Sonic taunted, and in the blink of an eye, he kicked Chaos' brain, causing the monster's head to explode in a huge blast of water, which unfortunately, reformed as Chaos popped up once again, far away. 'Pathetic' Sonic thought taking off towards the beast, but he stopped halfway, thinking, 'Hey, why should I beat him the same way as before? I think I'll add some style to this fight!' "Sonic Wind!"

Blue blades of energy swirled around Chaos, and flew at his brain, slicing it up (not to pieces, but still enough to cause great pain).

Chaos roared, firing a purple beam of energy out of his mouth.

Sonic met it head-on using one fist to slice through it like rice paper. Sonic traveled down the beam and into Chaos' head, in which Sonic kicked the brain.

Chaos retreated to the other side of Station Square, but Sonic easily caught up and saw Chaos wheezing, obviously tired out. One more attack would finally stop the beast. Now, Sonic should have finished Chaos off right then, just like before, but having already done that once, he decided to have some more fun. Super Sonic flew away from Chaos to power up for the final blow.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Super Sonic screamed for no real reason as his golden aura expanded to huge size. "Prepare for... my Ultra Super Mega Attack! Sonic invented the long name on the spot and did a bunch of stupid poses as he was saying the name. All in all, he looked like a typical anime character. Sonic shot towards Chaos at a huge speed, a gigantic aura surrounding him as his hands glowed bright blue, which were charging up energy.

But, for some reason, Sonic didn't reach Chaos. About halfway there, he seemed to run into some invisible barrier.

"Whoa, THAT didn't happen last time!" Sonic exclaimed. Suddenly, some unknown force forced him down into the water. He was pushed all the way down to the underwater street and was unable to fly/swim in any direction.

"What the-" Sonic meant to say but all that came out of his mouth was a 'glub' and some bubbles. Luckily, as long as he was Super Sonic, he could still breath, but he had expended most of his rings in his 'Ultra Super Mega Attack,' meaning he had a few minutes, tops before he would lose his Super form and drown. 'What will happen if I die in the past?' Sonic wondered, worried. 'I've seen enough movies to know that would be very bad! How am I supposed to get out of here? Waitaminute!' "CHAOS CONTROL!" Super Sonic shrieked desperately. Once again, all that escaped his mouth was some weird underwater noise, but it worked.

Instantly, Sonic appeared above the water, surprising the black, Chaos-dragon like creature chanting at the water.

"Havic?" Sonic asked surprised.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I WILL fulfill my destiny of allowing Chaos free reign of this world!" A younger looking Havic said.

"Get out of my way, freak!" Super Sonic yelled, glaring at Havic. But this was no ordinary glare; Sonic added some of his Chaos energy to it. Havic was hit by an invisible wall of force, and was thrown into the wall of a nearby building, knocking him unconscious.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic said realizing he had only a few rings left. He blasted off like a rocket flying at Chaos while patches of his fur were turning blue. "Gotta go...faster!" Sonic said through gritted teeth.

Chaos fired a blast of energy at Sonic, but he dodged it quickly.

"Faster..." Sonic muttered. About 2/3 of his body had now lost its golden glow.

Sonic delivered a powerful punch to Chaos' brain, causing him to explode in a ball of energy. Immediately after, Sonic lost his super form and plummeted towards the water.

"Oh crap! I CAN'T SWIIIIIIIM!" Sonic yelled as he fell towards impending doom.

Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, Sonic was instantly back at Never Lake with all of his friends looking at him.

Shadow: Well, that was a bit anticlimactic. Also, what the heck was the 'Ultra Super Mega Attack' for? Me: Shut up! 

Sonic: Yeah Shadow! I was just saved from a watery grave! Shut up! Besides, it liked the Ultra Super Mega Attack... trails off

Me: Looks at readers we're on the home stretch now! If things go according to plan, the next chapter will be the last 'talking' chapter in the story, which is leading up to the final battle! That's right! After that, everything will be filled with action, but just so you know, the final battle will span at least 3 (probably more) chapters. I have the final battle planned out, so it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter unless I hit a snag. Just to make sure you understand, the next chapter probably won't have anything too exciting, but then is the super climactic final battle(s) but that is all I'm saying. Make sure to review! Falls over for no reason


End file.
